Damaged nuclear fuel is nuclear fuel that is in some way physically impaired. Such physical impairment can range from minor cracks in the cladding to substantial degradation on various levels. When nuclear fuel is damaged, its uranium pellets are no longer fully contained in the tubular cladding that confines the pellets from the external environment. Moreover, damaged nuclear fuel can be distorted from its original shape. As such, special precautions must be taken when handling damaged nuclear fuel (as compared to handling intact nuclear fuel) to ensure that radioactive particulate matter is contained. Please refer to USNRC's Interim Staff Guidance #2 for a complete definition of fuel that cannot be classified as “intact” and, thus, falls into the category of damaged nuclear fuel for purposes of this application. As used herein, damaged nuclear fuel also includes nuclear fuel debris.
Containers and systems for handling damaged nuclear fuel are known. Examples of such containers and systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,882, issued Aug. 27, 1996 to Lehnart et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0141579, published Jul. 22, 2004 to Methling et al. While the general structure of a container and system for handling damaged nuclear fuel is disclosed in each of the aforementioned references, the containers and systems disclosed therein are less than optimal for a number of reasons, including inferior venting capabilities of the damaged nuclear fuel cavity, difficulty of handling, inability to be meet tight tolerances dictated by existing fuel basket structures, lack of adequate neutron shielding, and/or manufacturing complexity or inferiority.
Thus, a need exists for an improved container and system for handling damaged nuclear fuel, and methods of making the same.